Hate Her
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kise Ryouta membenci Momoi Satsuki. Sangat membenci gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Bukan karena panggilan Ki-chan yang gadis itu berikan padanya. Bukan karena gadis itu selalu mengikuti Aomine Daiki. Bukan juga karena Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu dapat penyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Bukan. Bukan karena hal sesederhana itu.
**Hate Her**

 **KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Hurt, Romance, Friendship _(maybe)_

Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, GoM,

 **Waning : FF orang galau. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

Kise Ryouta membenci Momoi Satsuki. Sangat membenci gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Bukan karena panggilan Ki-chan yang gadis itu berikan padanya. Bukan karena gadis itu selalu mengikuti Aomine Daiki. Bukan juga karena Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu dapat penyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Bukan. Bukan karena hal sesederhana itu.

Kise membenci Momoi dengan cara yang rumit. Sulit untuk dijabarkan.

"Ki-chan, sore ini bisa datang ke Majiba dekat Seirin? Aku, Dai-chan, Midorin dan Tetsu-kun juga akan datang."

"Ada apa? Tumben."

"Hanya kumpul biasa. Tetsu-kun, bilang sekalian ada yang ingin disampaikan."

"Oh, baiklah."

.

Dan sambungan itu berakhir di sana. Kelas baru selesai dan setengah jam lagi Kise harus sudah ada di gedung olahraga untuk latihan. Telat sudah Kise hapus dari daftar kata di kamusnya karena kapten tim Kaijou. Tapi hari ini, kata itu kembali Kise tulis dalam kamusnya.

Sepuluh sampai lima belas menit mungkin bukan masalah. Kasamatsu pasti mengerti jika Kise katakan bahwa ada sedikit masalah di kelas. Satu atau dua tendangan juga bukan masalah. Kise hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala sebelum sore nanti.

.

"Aku pulang duluan."

"Oi Kise!" Langkahnya tertahan saat suara sang kapten menggema di sana. "Kau datang paling akhir dan mau pulang paling dulu?"

Kise sadar betul kalau ini yang namanya membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur. Sudah beruntung tadi saat telat Kasamatsu tidak marah dan menerima kebohongan Kise tentang buku yang harus dia cari di perpustakaan demi tugas remidialnya.

"Hehe, hari ini aku ada janji dengan mantan teman satu timku di Teiko."

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Begitulah."

"Ada apa?" Kasamatsu berjalan mendekat. Raut marahnya berangsur hilang berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu yang jelas terlihat. "Tumben kalian reuni bukan saat liburan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Momoi-cchi tadi hanya memintaku datang sore ini."

Wajah Kasamatsu mendekat. Memandangnya penuh selidik. Tapi selang lima detik, sebuah ijin diberikan pada Kise. "Tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Akhir minggu ini kau akan dapat dua kali lipat."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, senpai."

Setelah mengantongi ijin sang kapten Kise bisa berlari keluar tanpa takut dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok.

.

"Ki-chan, sini-sini."

Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah ada di sana seperti apa yang Momoi katakan padanya tadi. Tapi Takao Kazunari dan Izuki Shun yang juga ada di sana sepertinya tidak Kise dengar sama sekali tadi.

"Aku ada disini karena setelah ini Shin-chan punya janji penting denganku."

"Kalau aku hanya untuk menunggu Kuroko."

Kise memilih untuk duduk di satu bangku terpisah Momoi dan Aomine yang berhadapan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kise langsung.

Perasaannya sejak tadi tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat Kise waspada terus dan tidak bisa melucu sejak datang. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi kadang disaat seperti ini Kise sangat mempercayai instingnya.

"Ano.." mata semua orang disana terfokus pada Momoi. Oh tidak, tidak semua. Aomine justru mengalihkan mata dan tampak bosan seperti biasa. "Begini loh."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku dan Tetsu-kun sudah jadian."

Oh...

Kise pikir ada apa. Ternyata hanya itu ya. Hanya pemberitahuan seperti ini saja. Tapi kenapa harus repot-repot mengumpulkan orang? Kenapa harus memberi tahu Kise juga? Memangnya apa pentingnya ini bagi Kise? Tidak ada, kan?

"Kise, oi-Kise?"

"Hah? Ya? Oh.. selamat ya." Segaris senyum terpaksa Kise tarik dari kedua sudut bibirnya. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, perjuanganmu membuahkan hasil ya, Momo-cchi?"

"Hm. Terima kasih, Ki-chan."

Gadis merah muda itu tampak senang. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya. Bahkan Kuroko yang Kise tahu jarang berekspresi sore ini ikut senang bersama kekasihnya.

Setelah didengar-dengar ternyata sikap acuh Aomine tadi karena Aomine sudah tahu. Takao dan Midorima juga terkejut tapi jelas mereka mendukung hubungan Kuroko-Momoi ini. Izuki yang alasannya menunggu Kuroko juga terpaksa pamit dengan alasan akan menjadi pengantar alasan Kuroko bolos datang ke latihan rutin di gym pelatih mereka. Hanya Kise yang diam sejak tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Kise? Dari tadi diam saja. Aneh tahu!"

"Aneh?"

"Kau biasanya berisik."

Kise terkekeh. Salah tingkah.

Benar kata Midorima. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Diam itu bukan ciri khas dirinya. Sebaliknya diam berarti ada sesuatu yang sebegitu mengganggu pikiran Kise. Dan pikiran itu..

"Aku pulang duluan ya?"

"Loh kenapa, Ki-chan?"

"Kise-kun tidak mau ikut karaoke?"

"Tidaklah. Aku baru ingat kalau malam ini aku ada janji."

Uh. Menyedihkan. Kise bukannya tidak sadar dengan pandangan heran bercampur khawatir dari kawan-kawannya itu. Kise hanya mengabaikannya. Menganggap pandangan itu tidak mengganggunya atau bahkan tidak pernah ada.

"Oh ya, Kise."

"Apa, Aomine-cchi?"

"Ingat janjimu padaku saat SMP dulu?" Janji? Ah, ya janji saat kalah one-on-one. Janji akan menuruti kata si pemenang. Dan jelas si pemenang itu adalah Aomine.

Kise mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku memintamu menerimanya."

Sempat bingung awalnya, tapi kadang orang bodoh seperti Aomine dan Kise pun bisa membuat kawan-kawan yang lain bingung, saat Kise mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan lakukan."

Samar Kise mendengar pertanyaan bingung Momoi dan Midorima pada Aomine yang dijawab asal oleh Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu.

.

Pengumuman tidak penting Momoi di restoran cepat saji tadi terekam jelas di kepala Kise. Terlalu jelas sampai-sampai rasanya telinga Kise bisa mendengar suara gadis itu mengulang-ulang pengumumannya. Bagaimana bahagianya gadis itu saat memeluk lengan Kuroko dan bermanja pada laki-laki kurus yang bahkan tingginya hanya beda lima senti dari Momoi sendiri, membuat Kise gerah.

Entah dari mana asal amarah ini. Entah kenapa Kise bisa semarah ini. Kise tidak ingin tahu jawabannya untuk lebih jelas.

 **Aomine Daiki.**

Tiba-tiba nama ini terlintas di kepalanya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu pasti sadar dengan apa yang bergejolak merusak isi kepala dan dada Kise. Aomine yang biasanya bodoh tadi bisa sadar dan tahu itu, bahkan menggunakan satu kesempatan berharganya—yang sudah dua tahun disimpan untuk saat terbaik memanfaatkan Kise— demi pasangan Momoi-Kuroko. Laki-laki berstatus sahabat sejak kecil Momoi itu memperingati Kise untuk mundur.

Yah, mundur.

Ini bukan berarti Kise pernah punya niatan untuk mendekati Momoi dan mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Hanya rasanya tidak rela saja jika Kise harus kalah oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti yang Kise rasakan.

Baiklah, Kise mengaku jika dia mencintai Momoi. Sangat mencintai gadis merah muda itu sampai Kise justru membenci semua sikap Momoi.

Semua!

Kise membenci semua yang ada dalam diri Momoi sejak dirinya mengakui cinta yang tumbuh untuk gadis itu di hatinya. Kise membenci segalanya yang ada pada Momoi hingga tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu demi menemukan satu titik untuk mengakhiri perasaannya. Kise membenci gadis itu.

Membencinya karena terlalu mencintainya.

Rumit bukan perasaannya itu?

Kisepun bingung untuk meluruskannya. Tapi dua hal yang pasti tidak akan Kise sangkal. Dia mencintai Momoi. Dia membenci gadis itu.

Dan rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan kenapa hari ini kepribadian Kise sedikit aneh.

.

.

 **Dan akhirnya kini aku mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu slama ini~/plak**

 **Maaf-maaf. Aku mao bikin Oneshot dulu. Lagi sering kena serangan Hurt jadi kepengen bikin. Tapi kayanya nggak terlalu ngena ya?**

 **Oke, kutunggu Review-ya aja..**

 **Aku pamit—**


End file.
